Tips for Aviation Empire
Welcome to Aviation Empire Tips page. Here, I'll be sharing some tips for you. Airplane Cards The first tip is about airplane cards. Let me show you how an airplane card looks like. Basically, the airplane card consist of:- *A frame that changes everytime it boards, takes off, cruises, lands and disembarks. *Amount of passengers riding them *Mini-game button (while cruising) *Progress bar *Aircraft option In the second picture, 1) The amount of passengers riding them. If you have the full amount, you will gain the maximum/most profit. 2) The aircraft icons. The snowflake icon means the weather. If the weather turns into yellow or red, it means that the pressurisation system needs to be checked. When the aircraft arrives on an airport, it will quickly taxi into a hangar to repressurise its cabin. However, the icon rarely changes so ignore it. The screw icon means maintenance. When it turns red, it means the aircraft needs to be repaired. When it arrives on an airport too, it will taxi into a hangar to repair itself. The coin icon means the amount of profit generated by the plane on that route that time. If it is red, it means you're getting the least profit and it might be due to lack of passengers. The happy icon indicates the happiness of passengers. If your plane is on the terminal for a long time waiting for passengers, passengers that have already boarded the plane will feel unhappy because they have been waiting for a long time. Ignore this too because this won't really affect your profits. 3) The mini-game button. While the aircraft is cruising, you can play a minigame using that aircraft by clicking the fly button. The minigame will be explained in the next section later. 4) The waiting option. There are two buttons as shown by the above picture. In that picture, the button is set to "Continue Boarding". By default, the button will be set to "Speedy Take-Off". The disadvantage of this is that if you have no passengers going to the destination, the plane will leave without any passengers and if your plane is not yet full also, it will leave without waiting anymore passengers. With this, you will not get the maximum profit of that particular route. To avoid getting losses, please set it to "Continue Boarding". Got my first tip? 5) The profit indicator. It shows how much credit you earned in this trip. 6) The fuel cost indicator. It shows how much credit it will consume because of the fuel costs. If its destination is packed with aircrafts, your plane will circle arounf that airport. The longer it waits/circles, the more fuel it consumed. So make sure your airport has enough capacity to cope with that much airplanes. Second tip revealed! 7) The progress bar. It shows how far the plane had travel meaning the plane had travelled half the distance on the route and so on. Mini-game If you tap on a plane is flying, you will saw a Fly button on the corner of the plane's avatar. Then you will enter a flying trip, try to control your plan fly into the ring to get a reward.